horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beez in the Trap
Beez in the Trap is a 2012 song by Nicki Minaj as a duet with 2 Chainz for her album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. Lyrics Yo, man, man, uh Bitches ain't shit and they ain't saying nothing A hundred mothafuckas can't tell me nothing I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap Bitches ain't shit and they ain't saying nothin' A hundred mothafuckas can't tell me nothin' I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap Man, I been did that, man, I been popped off And if she ain't trying to give it up she get dropped off Let me bust that U-ie, bitch bust that open Might spend a couple thou just to bust that open Rip it off no joking, Like your name Hulk Hogan N*ggas move weight in the South but live in Hoboken Bitch, I spit that crack, like I'm in that trap So if you need a hit then I'm with that bat Bitches ain't shit and they ain't saying nothing A hundred mothafuckas can't tell me nothing I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap Bitches ain't shit and they ain't saying nothin' A hundred mothafuckas can't tell me nothin' I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap Okay now Nicki, Nicki, Nicki, put it in your kidney Got a new LS 450, ain't no keys in this do-hicky If I weren't rappin' I'd be trappin' If I weren't trappin' I'd be pimpin' If I weren't pimpin' I'd be gettin' it, period I don't smoke no bobby, but my denim be from ricky Got your girl on molly and we smokin' loud and drinkin' Got my top back so you can see what I been thinkin' And if you know me then you know I've been thinking Franklin Money, thousands, True Religion trousers Got a private home, started from them public houses Hair weave killer, 'causing her arousal Audi A8, told them "outtie 5000, " uh Bitches ain't shit and they ain't saying nothing A hundred mothafuckas can't tell me nothing I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap Bitches ain't shit and they ain't saying nothin' A hundred mothafuckas can't tell me nothin' I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap Damn, damn what they say about me? I don't know man, fuck is on your biscuit If I get hit, swinging on a big bitch I don't know man, I'm shittin' on your whole life Damn, damn what they say about me? I don't know man, fuck is on your biscuit If I get hit, swinging on a big bitch I don't know man, I'm shittin' on your whole life Bitches ain't shit and they ain't saying nothin' A hundred mothafuckas can't tell me nothin' I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap Man, I'm out in Texas Man, I'm out in A-town Then I'm up in Chi-town or Miami shuttin' it down It's that New Orleans, it's LA or The Bay It's New York, Philly And the whole DMV I'm a Detroit Player, man it's North-South Cack Ohio, Pittsburgh, got St. Louis on deck It's Delaware, Connecticut, it's New Jersey got hella bricks It's Queens, Brooklyn, and yeah, they wildin' Bronx, Harlem, and Staten Island Bitches ain't shit and they ain't saying nothin' A hundred mothafuckas can't tell me nothin' I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap I beez in the trap, be-beez in the trap Damn, damn what they say about me? I don't know man, fuck is on your biscuit If I get hit, swinging on a big bitch I don't know man, I'm shittin' on your whole life Damn, damn what they say about me? I don't know man, fuck is on your biscuit If I get hit, swinging on a big bitch I don't know man, I'm shittin' on your whole life Why It Sucks #Nicki's vocals are aggravating and very annoying. #The boring and uninteresting beat. #The music video is silly. #The laughable, repetitive lyrics, which are top-heavy with profanity. #What the heck is Beez even supposed to mean? #The terrible single cover. Music Video Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:2011 Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:2 Chainz Songs Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Boring Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists